Entre la guerra y el amor: la alborotadora VS el señorito perfecto
by DeinoO-Dragomir
Summary: Lily Potter es la mas grande alborotadora y delincuente que ha tenido Hogwarts. Scorpius Malfoy es el chico perfecto, inteligente, guapo y correcto hasta la médula, además es el único capaz de enfrentar a Lily cuando sus desmadres empiezan a costarle puntos a su casa. Sin embargo, no contó con que despues de gritar, pelear y ser golpeado, terminaría enamorandose.


Mi madre comenzó a gritar y al oírla no hice más que incorporarme de golpe y suplicar que ella no tirara la puerta de una patada como lo había hecho alguna vez con la puerta del dormitorio de James. Joder, detestaba las vacaciones desde que estaba en segundo año en Hogwarts, y ahora en mi cuarto año debían obligarme a salir del castillo, e irónicamente debían arrastrarme para regresar. Yo sabía que tenía serios problemas de actitud, y de hecho mis propios hermanos les habían contado a nuestros padres a cerca de todas las cosas en las que me había metido junto a los gemelos y Diego, de aquella vez que lanzamos bombas fétidas en plena clase del profesor Perkins, o cuando se nos ocurrió hacer explotar uno de los cubículos del baño de Mirttle la llorona, e incluso les dijeron cuando estuvimos a punto de ser expulsados cuando "accidentalmente" echamos pastillas vomitivas en el antídoto de los forúnculos de Celestia Thompson.

"_Ni siquiera los gemelos eran así" _había dicho mi madre alguna vez, refiriéndose al tío George y a su fallecido gemelo.

Pero que rayos, yo detestaba ser buena, todo el maldito mundo murmuraba a mis espaldas que era la única Potter que había quedado en Slytherin, y que para ponerle la cereza al pastel, también era la segunda Weasley que había quedado en la casa de las serpientes. Y yo no los soportaba, así que los cuatro años que llevaba en Hogwarts me había quedado siempre en vacaciones, para evitar la habitual discusión acerca de cómo la princesita de los Potter había acabado siendo una serpiente.

Desde el instante en el que el sombrero seleccionador tocó mi cabeza, no dudó en gritar "Slytherin" dejando a todo el mundo en el gran comedor con la barbilla descolgada y a mí con cierto horror, pero nunca dudé en ponerme de pie y dirigirme con paso firme a la mesa que estaba del lado izquierdo del comedor. Y esa fue la primera vez que vi a Diego, en ese momento él estaba sentado en la mesa, con cara de estar brutalmente aburrido. Le dirigí una mirada de comprensión que él respondió con una sonrisa y en ese instante, sin mediar palabra alguna, nos hicimos amigos.

Luego de instalarnos aquella noche, él se acercó a mí y me habló con toda la familiaridad del mundo.

-Eres Lilian Potter, ¿verdad? –yo solo asentí con vehemencia y le dedique una sonrisa amistosa. El muchacho era bastante alto, teniendo en cuenta de que ambos teníamos solamente once años, su piel era pálida, no con cierto matiz dorado como la mía, sino que la suya era de un tono que casi llegaba al blanco total, que hacía contraste con su cabello negro. Tenía largos mechones de pelo que le cubrían la frente y parte de los ojos, que eran de un inquietante azul eléctrico. Sus facciones eran armoniosas, era delgado y elegante, pero su elegancia lucía peligrosa y salvaje, en su conjunto era un chico atractivo. Muy atractivo.

-¿Y tú eres…? – pregunté alzando un poco la voz sobre el barullo de la sala común.

-Diego Nott. –me contestó él mirando a mis ojos. –Parecías decepcionada por la decisión del sombrero.

-No era lo que yo esperaba. –dije yo después de un momento de silencio. Nunca me había preocupado mucho por la casa en la que sería seleccionada, sin embargo ni en mis sueños más locos se me ocurrió que quedaría en Slytherin, pero el simple hecho de que el sombrero no lo haya dudado ni un instante hacía que las cosas no se vieran tan angulosas como eran. Si el sombrero me eligió tan rápido, era porque estaba completamente convencido de que ella era una chica de la casa verde y plata. –Pero no me decepciona.

-Eres prima de todos los chicos con pecas que estaban en Gryffindor. –más que una pregunta, esa era una afirmación, pero igualmente me sentí obligada a responder.

-Sí, los dos pelinegros son mis hermanos, y los demás mis primos. –le contesté sintiendo que podía decirle todo a ese chico tan extraño. –Van a estar furiosos conmigo

-¿Y eso porqué, Lilian? –nunca nadie me llamaba por mi nombre completo, así que prefería aclararle eso inmediatamente.

-Llámame Lily, o Lu si prefieres.

-¿Lu? – preguntó él levantado una ceja con pericia. Yo bufé antes de soltarle la explicación del segundo nombre.

-Luna, me lo pusieron por mi madrina, pero también por el amigo de mi abuelo. –no dijo nada más, esperando qué el no preguntara nada, y efectivamente Diego solo se limitó a asentir y lanzarme una mirada de comprensión.

-Bueno, Lily, aún no me has dicho por qué tus primos van a estar furiosos contigo.

-Ellos son Gryffindor. Y yo soy la menor de la familia así que esperaban a una leoncita más.

-¿Pero nunca ha estado el resto de tu familia en alguna otra casa? – me sorprendí al oírlo decir eso, por lo general todos sabían todo a cerca de mi familia, ya que mi padre, mi tía Hermione y mi Tío Ron eran asediados por la prensa mágica día y noche. Lo que me llevó a pensar que ese muchacho no sabía nada de nuestro mundo, lo cual era imposible porque él era un Nott y esa era una familia inglesa de sangre limpia con mucho poder.

-La primera fue mi prima Victorie. Ella también fue Slytherin, Roxanne y Lucy están en Ravenclaw, y Louis está en Hufflepuff. – le respondí, antes de preguntarle algo que me daba curiosidad. -¿Tú no eres inglés, cierto?

-Lo soy, pero viví en Noruega desde que nací. – me contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Eso me dio la explicación para el extraño acento que él tenía, además de su falta de información sobre mi familia. Me alegró mucho que él no conociera mi árbol familiar al dedillo como la mayoría de admiradores de mi padre, por lo que supe que sería genial ser amigos. –De cualquier forma me gusta más este país.

-Imagino que es nuevo para ti. –le dije en tono amistoso. Él me sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto y cambió de tema rápidamente.

-Bueno, espero que tu familia pueda comprenderte. –él se estaba solidarizando conmigo, lo que aparte de causarme cierto fastidio, me hizo darme cuenta de que este chico no iba a decir nada a cerca de la nula compatibilidad de mis apellidos y mi casa. –Pero yo pienso que es genial que seas una Slytherin, sino no te hubiera conocido. Espero que seamos amigos.

Y lo fuimos, los mejores amigos del planeta. Diego era la persona más retorcida que yo conocí en mi corta existencia, siempre instándome a cometer locuras que solo de pensarlas, me daba risa y temor de partes iguales. Pero todo ese primer año él se dedicó a ser mi mejor amigo solamente, y no nos metimos en ningún problema. Unos meses después de iniciaran las clases, Lyssander y Lorcan Scamander se nos unieron. Y nos hicimos inseparables. Los cuatro pasábamos horas y horas hablando locuras en la torre de astronomía, o corriendo descalzos en la orilla del lago, e incluso jugándonos bromas entre nosotros. Terminamos el primer año con calificaciones muy buenas, pero nada comparables a las de los gemelos, que habían sacado el mayor puntaje después de veinte años, casi igual al de Tía Hermione. Ese año regresé a casa, para la peor escena en la que fui protagonista.

La cena anual de los Weasley, todas las cabezas de distintas tonalidades de rojo estaban ahí, y mis dos hermanos pelinegros, y la rubia y perfecta Victorie. Y fue un fracaso. A alguien –mi hermano mayor- se le ocurrió sacar el tema de las casas a colación, y ahí empecé a ser machacada de las peores maneras posibles, teniendo en cuenta de que todos ellos eran mi familia.

-Querida, no entiendo cómo pudo pasar que quedaras en Slytherin, seguramente fue un error del sombrero. –Dijo tío Ron.

-Oh, Lily, que mal que tengas que estar en esa casa de serpientes, pero no te preocupes, los próximos seis años se pasaran volando. –ese fue el comentario de la perfecta Rose, pero ese no fue el peor.

-Supongo que no tenías todo lo necesario para ser una Gryffindor, Ly. –y ese último fue el de mi hermano James. –Pero no importa, no nos meteremos contigo, te lo prometo.

Ahí fue cuando exploté.

-Qué pena que a ustedes no les guste que yo sea una Slytherin, pero lo soy y estoy diez veces orgullosa de serlo. Y mi casa es lo máximo, mi mejor amigo es genial y no necesito ser una Gryffindor para ser feliz en el colegio. De hecho estoy feliz de no haber sido una leona arrogante, así que no te metas con mi casa, idiota. –vocabulario cortesía de Diego Nott, lo que hizo que todos me miraran como si acabara de lanzar una injuria contra Merlín.

-Bien dicho, Lily, la fuerza verde y plata. –está por demás decir que en ese momento, la única que me agradaba en la mesa era Victorie, la primera Slytherin de la familia y que terminó el colegio como premio anual.

-Lily, no puedes hablar en serio. –replicó mi madre. –Sabemos lo ilusionada que estabas de quedar en Gryffindor.

-No lo estaba, y fue un alivio cuando el sombrero me puso en Slytherin. –respondí conteniendo la rabia.

-Hey, déjenla tranquila. –la voz tranquilizadora de Roxanne fue música para mis oídos en ese momento. –No hicieron tanto drama cuando yo quedé en Ravenclaw, ni cuando Louis fue mandado a Hufflepuff.

-Pero ustedes no están en Slytherin. –les dijo mi tío Ron. Detestaba esa ojeriza que tenían contra mi casa, pero odiaba aún más que se las dieran de mejores por no estar.

-Tío, yo fui una Slytherin, y es una casa magnífica, al fin y al cabo, magos grandiosos salieron de allí. –explicó Victorie lanzándome una sonrisa. –Merlín estuvo en nuestra casa.

-Gryffindor tuvo a Dumbledore y a papá. –contestó James retando a nuestra prima mayor. –Slytherin solo ha sacado magos y brujas oscuras.

-Yo no soy una bruja oscura, James, pero créeme que soy mejor que tú en lo que sea. –esa era la perfecta Victorie, competitiva hasta el tuétano, hermosa como veela y poderosa como Merlín, orgullosa de quien era, y con todo derecho. Mi hermano enrojeció hasta las orejas, y reprimí una carcajada burlona. Victorie era el anhelo de cualquier chico, había sido la mejor en los siete años que estuvo en Hogwarts, sin pisar ni por asomo la biblioteca, nunca tuvo calificaciones menores a Extraordinarios, pese a que en el quidditch era una nulidad y maldecía constantemente. Roxanne era la única que era casi tan buena como ella, pero de todos modos le faltaba el nosequé que caracterizaba a Victorie. Nuestra prima perfecta, la mejor de Hogwarts después de Tía Hermione, la primera Weasley que iba a Slytherin. –Ser Slytherin es ser decidido y astuto, conseguir tus objetivos cueste lo que cueste. No conocerás a ningún Slytherin que no sea alguien en este mundo, no importa si fue bueno o malo.

-Excepto la enana, ella debió haber sido una puffie inutil. –respondió James iracundo. Louis le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de levantarse abruptamente de la mesa y salir de allí despotricando. –Gryffindor es la mejor casa de todo Hogwarts, solo los mejores estamos en Gryffindor. Es la casa de los valientes

Victorie se levantó colérica y fue detrás de su hermano menor, luego de unos minutos, Fleur la siguió. La única que me envió una carta para felicitarme por mi selección fue mi tía Fleur, ella comprendía de eso, porque tenía tres hijos que iban a distintas casas, y ella se sentía orgullosa de ellos. Las demás que me llegaron fueron de mamá y papá, para decirme que sentían que no estuviera en Gryffindor, pero que esperaban que me sintiera cómoda en las mazmorras, luego papá envió otra que me decía que no le importaba que yo fuera una Slytherin, para él siempre sería su princesa.

-A mí no me importa la casa en la que estés, Lunita, porque cada casa tiene su punto fuerte, y si es cierto lo que me contó Dom, que el sombrero no dudó en ponerte en Slytherin, es que estás destinada a ser una gran bruja. –Tío Bill, padre del orgullo de la familia. Y si lo pensaba con detenimiento, a Victorie no le reprochaban nada por haber sido muy buena en el colegio.

-Una gran tonta orgullosa de la peor de las casas. –exclamó James mirándome con un reto mudo en sus ojos. –Vic fue la mejor de Hogwarts, un orgullo pese a ser una Slytherin, pero tu Lily…

En ese momento mi vista se nubló por la cólera, y sin pensármelo mucho, salí de la estancia, tirando la puerta. Pasé todas las vacaciones encerrada en mi habitación, enviando correspondencia a Diego o a los gemelos, desfogando la frustración por medio de palabras que le enviaba a Diego y que él me respondía al instante. Ese verano, papá hizo la primera repartición de bienes. Nos llamó a los tres, y nos entregó tres objetos de los más curiosos. Le dio a James su capa de invisibilidad, a Albus un mapa que meses después le quité y a mí me dio un par de espejos gemelos, además de una pequeña bolsita de piel de topo. Y después transfiguré la bolsita, le envié el espejo a Diego y planee algo para callarles la boca a mis hermanos y a toda mi familia. Iba a sobresalir, no por ser una Potter, no por ser una Slytherin y no por ser buena. Querían a una retorcida, iban a tener una retorcida, pensaban que mi casa solo sacaba a magos malvados y que traían problemas a todos, bien, pues yo le daría a la adolescente más problemática de todas. No podía sobresalir en estudios, ni en Quidditch, ni en conquistar mujeres –porque seamos honestos, si eres un chico, es genial que te metas con todas, pero si eres una chica, eres una cualquiera si has tenido más de cinco novios en un periodo corto de tiempo -, ni dibujando, ni con la danza ni ninguna de esas cosas. Así que me dedicaría a ser problemática, meterme en todos los problemas posibles. Haría mi nombre célebre por haber sido castigada más veces que los merodeadores, y esa era mi promesa.

Regresé a Hogwarts prometiéndome que nunca jamás volvería a mi casa de no ser estrictamente necesario, hasta terminar el colegio. Y el primer día me encontré con Diego y los gemelos, hechos de un súper cargamento de objetos que me conocía al dedillo. Sortilegios Weasley. Teníamos de todo, desde pastillas vomitivas hasta el nuevo libro de Mil y un hechizos para vengarte, escrito exclusivamente por Tío George. Les conté lo que pasó en nuestra cena anual, y los cuatro planificamos una hermosa venganza en contra de mi hermano boca suelta. Esa noche, después de la selección, nos ingeniamos para hacer levitar una pastilla vomitiva de un extremo a otro del gran comedor, para luego dejarla caer en la copa de James. Y cuando él tomó el primer sorbo de jugo de calabaza, empezó el espectáculo. Todo el vómito de mi hermano formo una lagunilla en el piso, y lejos de asquearme, me reí junto a mis compañeros de casa. Desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, el suspicaz Louis me miraba con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios, yo se la devolví y le levanté un pulgar. Pronto la risa se hizo general y tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería a mi hermano, que no paraba de vomitar una cantidad ridícula teniendo en cuenta que acababa de empezar el banquete.

Diego y yo perdimos puntos y puntos y más puntos para Slytherin, y recuperamos esos puntos y puntos y más puntos entregando pergaminos kilométricos en clases, siendo los mejores en pociones y sobresaliendo en transformaciones. Éramos elementos neutros para la casa, pues ni bien las esmeraldas de nuestro reloj desaparecían, nos asegurábamos de recuperarlas de la manera que fuera. Por otro lado, Madame Galatea Peterson, nuestra maestra de transformaciones y jefa de Ravenclaw, comenzó a desarrollar una especie de Rencor-Favoritismo por los gemelos, pues ellos eran sus dos alumnos más sobresalientes y al mismo tiempo eran sus dos alumnos más desadaptados. Sobra decir que los cuatro nos metimos en los asuntos más extraños que se pudieran imaginar, aparte de saquear las cocinas, incendiar la túnica de una Gryffindor de primero – era un encantamiento de fuego frío, solo para asustarla – y lanzarnos de la torre de astronomía en escoba durante una tormenta para una competencia que solo a nosotros podía ocurrírsenos. El hecho es que Lyssander, Diego y Yo terminamos en la enfermería, bastante malheridos y Lorcan que hacía de árbitro se desternillaba de risa. Y esa fe la primera vez que me rompí algo que no fuera una uña. Mi clavícula estaba fracturada y la escoba hecha diablos. Bueno, no era mi escoba, era una de las viejísimas nimbus 2000 que había en el colegio, pero de todos modos, vendados y magullados nos mandaron a detención y luego al bosque prohibido para recoger hongos saltarines para la clase de pociones de tercero. No nos quitaron puntos, pero el sermón que nos mandaron nos hizo desear perderlos.

Y después de ese bello –nótese mi ironía –incidente, mi hermano Albus comenzó a andar pegado a mí. Luego supe que la directora les mandó una nota a mis padres y que ellos a su vez le pidieron a Al que me vigilara. Eso no hubiera sido tan malo, después de todo él era de lejos mi hermano favorito, pero el hecho de que tuviera dos sombras me hacía las cosas mucho más horrendas. Albus, Rose y Scorpius Malfoy eran lo que se llama los mejores amigos del mundo, casi tan unidos como lo éramos Diego, Lorcan, Lyssander y yo. Y ahora que Albus debía acompañarme a todos lados, tenía sobre mí a mi insoportable prima sabelotodo dándome la lata sobre lo irresponsable de mis acciones y que una señorita no debe jugar de esas maneras, y a Scorpius que se reía de mi prima y me revoloteaba el pelo cada que me veía. Rose y Scorpius eran "novios tácitos" lo que se traduce que se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que se encantaban y que tenían "algo", pero no se atrevían a ponerle un nombre. Scorpius pudo haber sido mi amigo, de no ser porque las pocas veces que lo veía sin Rose, él estaba hablando con alguna muchacha curvilínea o practicando quidditch, así que me hice a la idea y no le di importancia, además de que al ser yo la hermanita de su mejor amigo, me miraba también como a su hermanita y al parecer, él era más sobreprotector que Al. Llegó un momento en que me harté de la compañía de los tres, en realidad me harté de la cantaleta de todos los días de Rose y empecé a evitarlos. Diego era casi tan alto como Albus, y a sus doce años de edad estaba segura de que él podría sin problemas salir bien parado de una pelea con mi hermano, por lo que volví a estar siempre junto a Diego y a los gemelos y para evitar que me buscaran, dejé momentáneamente de meterme en problemas.

En navidades, James y Albus volvieron a casa, y yo me escondí en mi sala común para que no me llevaran a rastras con ellos. Solo salí cuando Diego se metió en mi dormitorio y me dijo que el tren ya había partido. Casiopea Burke y Aphrodite Zabinni lanzaron grititos cuando vieron a un chico en nuestro dormitorio, y como maldad por navidad invité a mi compañero a quedarse y comer grajeas de todos los sabores. Cuando las dos se fueron, nos reímos a carcajadas y le pregunté cómo había evitado el tobogán que se formaba cada vez que un chico intentaba entrar a nuestras habitaciones, a lo que él me respondió alzando los hombros y mirándome con mofa.

-Sabes Lu, los gemelos endemoniados tampoco se fueron a casa por navidades, su madre se fue de expedición al Amazonas con su padre, así que tenemos el castillo para nosotros. –me dijo él y yo capté la indirecta al instante. Salimos de las mazmorras y corrimos hasta las escalinatas de caracol por las que se subía a la sala común de Ravenclaw, y a medio camino nos encontramos con los gemelos. Al parecer habíamos tenido la misma idea. Regresábamos a la acción.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Lorcan mirándonos aburrido. No contamos con que no iba a ocurrírsenos ninguna travesura lo suficientemente alocada como para sentir la adrenalina a la que nos estábamos volviendo adictos. Estábamos sentados en nuestro sitio de encuentros oficial, la torre de astronomía, o más bien echados en fila, como si nos hubiéramos organizado. –Estoy aburrido.

-Ya sé. –soltó Diego de pronto. -¿Lyss, tienes ese libro del tío de Lu?

-Sí, lo he estado leyendo. –respondió esbozando una sonrisa malévola, metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó un librillo del tamaño de un pulgar, luego sacó su varita y musitó "_engorgio" _para que regresara a su tamaño normal. Mil y un formas de vengarte no detallaba un par de trucos absurdos para hacer que las piernas de alguien bailaran como locas o cosas así, el libro literalmente tenía mil un maleficios para vengarte, además de que detallaba las formas en que podía ser usada cada una. Hojeamos las páginas tachando algunos maleficios y riendo de otros hasta que llegamos a uno que nos sacaría del aburrimiento.

-"Frenum gaia, encantamiento frenador simple, comúnmente utilizado en los partidos de Quidditch mundiales. Coloca una barrera suave a treinta centímetros del piso que evita la caída abrupta. ¿Por qué no lanzas a tu enemigo de su escoba y te ríes de su cara de espanto?" –leyó Lyssander mirando a sus amigos cada cierto tiempo.

-¿Con quién lo usaríamos? No hay muchos que se dejen tirar de sus escobas. –musitó Lorcan mirando a su hermano.

-Yo sí. –respondimos Diego y yo al mismo tiempo. La idea se formó en nuestras cabezas al mismo tiempo y corrimos al armario de escobas, nos hicimos de cuatro y fuimos al campo de Quidditch.

-Hazlo, Lor, tu eres el mejor en hechizos, encantamientos y todo lo que tiene que ver con una varita. –le dije. Mi amigo asintió, sacó la varita y realizó el encantamiento, que consiguió al primer intento, pero para comprobarlo Diego subió un poco con la escoba y se lanzó para abajo. A treinta centímetros del piso, frenó y quedó suspendido en el aire exactamente cinco segundos, para luego caer de nuevo.

-Genial. –aulló mi pelinegro y retorcido mejor amigo y me jaló para subirme junto a él a su escoba. Ambos llegamos a una altura considerable –estábamos a la misma altura de los postes de gol – y nos lanzamos una mirada retadora. Yo fui la primera en lanzarme, abriendo los brazos y sonriendo como una neurótica, y un momento después lo hizo Diego. Ambos frenamos casi al mismo tiempo y luego caímos al piso.

Estuvimos así casi una hora, yo feliz de estar libre de mis hermanos, primos y demás familiares, feliz de estar con mis mejores amigos en el mundo, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado y de repente en plena caída vi a Scorpius acercándose al campo con su escoba. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi la preocupación en sus ojos, antes de frenar y luego volver a caer sobre mis costillas. Quedé sin aire momentáneamente y no me moví un pequeño instante, lo suficiente como para tener al oxigenado a mi lado mirándome con cara de susto. Encima mio, los gemelos y Diego se reían a carcajadas de mi. Ese era el motivo por el que esos tres eran mis amigos y no lo era Malfoy, detestaba que la gente me sobreprotegiera, por lo que me encantaba que mis amigos supieran exactamente cuando realmente necesitaba ayuda o cuando reírse a mi costa por haberme estrellado en el piso, cuando Malfoy estaría llevándome en brazos a la enfermería por cada rasguño.

-Lily, ¿estás bien? –me preguntó realmente preocupado.

-Si, ni te esponjes, estoy jugando solamente. –le respondí poniéndome de pie y tomando mi escoba, pero antes de poderme montar en ella, Scorpius me tomó de la muñeca y evitó que pudiera alzar vuelo.

-No lo hagas, puedes hacerte daño. –me pidió mirándome con cara de perrito desamparado. Cualquier fémina podría haberse deshecho en suspiros en ese momento, pero para mi, los únicos hombres en mi vida eran mi padre, mis hermanos y ahora mis amigos, y yo no acataba nada que no viniera de mi padre, y muy rara vez de mis mejores amigos –eso fue cuando tuvieron que enseñarme por las malas que confesar tus fechorías no era divertido – así que le dediqué una mirada divertida antes de responderle.

-Ni siquiera te preocupes por mi, ya he hecho suficiente como para tomarme enserio mi seguridad –dicho esto alcé vuelo y me uní a mis amigos que aún me miraban con burla. Les saqué la lengua y reímos a carcajadas mientras Scorpius nos miraba desde el piso, aun con escoba en mano.

-¿Listos? –gritó Lorcan y todos asentimos. Y en ese momento todos nos aventamos de nuestras escobas, reíamos, pero yo estaba concentrada en el semblante de pánico de un rubio situado metros más abajo. Sabía que él no iba a soportar verme estampada en el suelo de nuevo, por lo que no me sorprendí cuando se montó en su escoba y me atrapó a tres metros del piso. Bufé con exasperación y le lancé una mirada asesina.

-Oye, Malfoy, se supone que debía caer, no que me deban atrapar a media caída. –le dije arrastrando las palabras cuando me depositó en el piso. –Merlin, no soy una damisela en apuros, Scor…

-En todo caso, ella sería el dragón. –dijo Diego acercándose a mi y tomándome de la mano. –No nos molestes, Scorpius, y por cierto, ¿Por qué no te fuiste a casa por navidad?

-Mis padres decidieron ir de segunda luna de miel. –respondió sonrojándose. –¿Y tú por qué no fuiste?

-Detesto a la abuela Greengrass, es especialista en atiborrarme de comida que luego no puedo digerir. –Se quejó mi amigo, y yo uní cabos en ese momento. Astoria Greengrass, hasta donde me había enterado, era la madre de Scorpius, y Diego hablaba de la madre de las Greengrass como su abuela, entonces eso quería decir que ellos eran…

-¿Ustedes dos son familiares? –pregunte sin poder esconder mi sorpresa.

-Somos primos hermanos, Lu. –me contestó Diego haciendo una mueca de disgusto. –Así que me ha tocado aguantar a este principito desde que nací.

-Vámonos, chicos, el banquete ya va a comenzar. –Nos llamaron los gemelos que estaban mirándonos divertidos. –A menos que sea vuestra intención ir de nuevo y hacer de las nuestras a media tarde. –acotó Lyssander acercándosenos.

-No, lanzarse de una escoba que está a quince metros de altura da hambre, así que nos vamos. –sentenció Diego y me jaló con él hasta el castillo. Agradecí mucho el gesto por parte de mi amigo, porque de no ser así estaba segura que Malfoy y yo hubiéramos terminado discutiendo. O quizás yo habría terminado pateándolo. En fin…

Pero el hecho de disfrutar una navidad tranquila no fue lo único bueno que me sucedió aquel año. ¿Recuerdan que dije que le quité el mapa a Albus?, pues se lo gané en una apuesta. Después de navidad se estrenó la temporada de quidditch, y gracias a Diego, tuve el tino de ir con mi hermano favorito y proponerle una apuesta.

-Si Gryffindor gana el partido, te doy mis espejos gemelos, pero si Slytherin gana, me das el mapa. ¿Aceptas? –mi hermano me miró con preocupación y cierto recelo, pero por puro orgullo –leones orgullosos – me tendió la mano para cerrar el trato. Y me mofé mucho de él cuando Scorpius atrapó la snitch que estaba en las narices de Albus, así que como todo hombre, o en realidad adolescente, de palabra, me entregó el mapa.

Podría decir que después de hacerme del mapa del merodeador, mis castigos fueron menos, pero suelo decir la verdad cruda y palpable –incluso hay quien ha dicho en algún momento que soy cínica -, así que resumiendo, usé el mapa para cometer más de mis fechorías, asaltar la cocina era una de ellas, pero siempre que tenía humor para ello, me dejaba atrapar, al fin y al cabo, si quería hacerme recordar por ser la más grande delincuente que pisó Hogwarts, tendría que tener uno o dos castigos en mi historial.

Bien, ahora regresemos a la parte en que les digo que ahora estoy por asistir a mi cuarto año en Hogwarts. Estoy ansiosa por salir de mi casa, pero estoy aún mas ansiosa por seguir metida en mi cama. ¡Rayos! Como odio las vacaciones, y desde hace algunos meses también odio Hogwarts. El motivo tiene nombre y apellido, cabellos rubios platinados y hoyuelos en el rostro cuando sonríe. Y para colmo de males es el principal opositor de mis actos vandálicos.

Cuando terminó el segundo año, una carta de Katherine Zabini –la hermana mayor de Aphrodite- me llegó a las dos o tres semanas de vacaciones, ofreciéndome un puesto como cazadora en el equipo de quidditch, y casualmente Scorpius estaba en casa cuando la carta llegó, me felicitó y me ayudó a practicar durante la semana que se quedó allí. Y si, el tercer año me hice castigar mucho, tuve mi primer beso con el idiota de turno y entré en el equipo de quidditch. Todo iba muy bien hasta ese punto, hasta el día antes del partido de Ravenclaw con Slytherin. ¿Quieren saber qué pasó? Pues se les ocurrió a los gemelos –que por aquel entonces eran mucho más siniestros que Diego y yo juntos –poner una hermosa bomba fétida en la clase de encantamientos de Madame Galatea, que hizo que los bichos con los que trabajaban se volvieran locos y salieran por todos lados. Yo no podía permitir que me castiguen, pero nunca me esperé que la profesora tuviera un patronus en la puerta de su clase, y mira que patronus que nadie lo podía ver, una pequeña mariposa que revoloteaba. Por supuesto que se dieron cuenta que fuimos nosotros y para joderme la vida con ganas, me castigaron. Slytherin no tenía un cazador de reserva y perdimos por default, y me gané miradas iracundas por parte de todos mis compañeros, pero muy especialmente de Scorpius, que momentos después me dio la lata diciéndome que no podía continuar con mi racha de castigos…

-Lily, sé que a ti te encanta llamar la atención de esa manera, pero tienes que dejar de hacer esto, nos está costando a todos tus jueguitos. Ya madura, Li. –todos en la sala común nos miraban, Diego sostenía mi mano dándome ánimos y miraba a Scorpius como incitándolo a cabrearme. Lo consiguió.

-Entérate Malfoy que tengo trece años y que no puedo ser madura a esta edad, además de que no tienes ningún derecho para reclamarme nada, porque cada punto que he perdido para Slytherin lo he recuperado con creces. Y no quiero llamar la atención de nadie, a mí me da igual que el mundo me mire o que no, yo no soy tan arrogante como lo eres tú, que sin la atención de todos en Hogwarts no vives. –todo esto lo grité mirando a Malfoy a los ojos y retándolo a responder. –Y sabes qué, si un puto partido de Quidditch es tan importante para ti, pues que te valga, yo ya no soy parte del equipo, consíganse otra cazadora, y a mi déjenme tranquila con mi inmadurez y mis castigos que no afectan en nada al puntaje general de la casa.

-Podriamos tener mejores puntuaciones si no perdieras todos esos puntos junto a Nott. –Soltó Katherine dándose sus odiosos aires de la señorita líder. Honestamente yo no tenia mucha simpatía con Aphrodithe, ya que ella era un grano en el trasero, pero su hermana era su versión mejorada y potenciada. Katherine era odiosamente perfecta y leal, además de que se preocupaba por lo que concernia a Slytherin como nadie, sin embargo en ese momento quise tirarle los dientes de un solo golpe, pero la mano de Diego en la mia me mantuvo a raya. –Porque demonios no dejas de comportarte como la niñita mimada de papi.

-Kat tiene razón, Li. No creo que necesites más atención de la que ya tienes, al fin y al cabo, eres la hijita de Harry Potter. – en ese momento sentí tanta cólera bullendo dentro mio que le lanzé una mirada a Diego. Él dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa y me solto. Entonces arremeti contra Malfoy. Aquí debería hacer un paréntesis para decirles que Diego me había enseñado a pelear por diversión, cuando me conto que en sus ratos de ocio jugaba lucha libre en el play station 7 con memoria mágicamente ampliada que su padre le había regalado cuando era niño. Hasta ese momento no me había servido de mucho sus valiosas lecciones, pero cuando le aseste el primer puñetazo en la nariz a Malfoy, incluso el dolor en mis nudillos me supo a gloria.

-¿POR QUE NO CIERRAS TU CABRONA BOCA, MALFOY? –todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar mientras Diego soltaba un "buen golpe, Lu" y varias chicas ayudaban a Malfoy a levantarse. –ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE USTEDES PIENSEN, LO QUE YO HAGA O DEJE DE HACER ES ASUNTO MIO.

Probablemente golpear a Malfoy no fue la mejor idea, pero me sentí increíblemente bien luego de hacerlo, hasta que un par de horas después, Rose subió los escalones a la torre de astronomía y se puso a darme un amplio y prolongado sermón que empezó y termino con un ridículo "¿Cómo pudiste?". Esta por demás decir que mi prima sabelotodo había elegido el peor momento de todos para joderme.

-¿Ya terminaste, Rose? –pregunte cuando ella se callo. A mi lado Diego no se había inmutado con toda la palabrería de mi prima. Tuve envidia por no haber podido ignorarla igual que el. –No me interesa nada de lo que dijiste. No me interesa si mi actitud no es digna de una señorita, no me interesa si me suspenden, me castiguen o me expulsen, no me interesa que vayas a contarle todo a mis viejos, porque obviamente lo haras ya que no puedes mantener tu odiosa nariz fuera de lo que no te importa, y por último, me alegra saber que le rompí la nariz a tu novio.

-Lily, por Circe, no puedes continuar con esto. Deberias dejar de frecuentar a esos amigos tuyo, los gemelos y él, en especial él. –dijo señalando con la cabeza a Diego, que la miro con diversión y le guiño un ojo. Rose bufo y continuo. –No son buena influencia ara ti, de hecho, estoy segura que si empiezas a tener otra clase de, eh… amistades, las cosas podrían cambiar, todo seria…

-Cierra tu maldita boca, Rosie. –por supuesto, yo no había tomado los comentarios sobre mis amigos como una broma. Me sentía atacada y como buena serpiente, iba a defenderme y a poner algo de veneno en el asunto. –No hables de mis amigos como si fueras mi madre, de hecho, no hables de ellos en absoluto. Ve con tu narcisista novio y déjame en paz, o aun mejor, ve a hundir tu nariz en algún libro de la biblioteca como sueles hacerlo. Dime Rosie, aparte de tu primo y su mejor amigo, ¿has sido capaz de conseguirte un solo amigo por tu cuenta? Y no me refiero a las chicas con las que compartes habitación ni mucho menos a quienes te piden ayuda con los deberes. Deberías dejar de meterte con mis amigos, que por cierto son tres más de los que tu tienes, y concentrarte en tu solitaria y aburrida vida. Por todos los cielos, Rose, no me jodas.

-Lily, no tienes que ser grosera conmigo, yo solo quiero que las cosas mejoren para ti. –dijo ella con la voz dolida, supe que la había lastimado y me sentí una basura por soltar mis demonios contra ella, sin embargo, aun no estaba lo suficientemente serena para ver todo el panorama. Dije cosas que no quería.

-Aquí nadie pidió tu ayuda, Chocochips, puedes largarte. –sabia perfectamente que ella odiaba ese sobrenombre, porque precisamente ella se sentía avergonzada de ser la mas pecosa de los Weasley. Rose me lanzo una mirada furibunda y se fue a paso ligero, mientras yo suspiraba con frustracion.

-Sabes que vas a arrepentirte por haberla tratado así, ¿verdad? –soltó Diego después de un largo rato, resaltando cada una de sus palabras, seguro de que no iba a cargarla contra el.

-Mmmmhmmm, pero eso no justifica que defienda a Malfoy.

-De cualquier forma, fue épico

* * *

**HOLI GENTE... Q ONDON?**

**Esta soy yo en version diecisieteañera, con las hormonas revueltas y el pelo mas corto de lo normal, para decirles gracias por pasarse por mi fic... ;)**

**YA SABEN, LO DE SIEMPRE... DEJAN UN REVIEW XFA, DIGANME SI LES GUSTO, SI NO O SI DE PLANO SOY UN FIASCO DE ESCRITORA... LOS QUIERO DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON... UN KISS**

**DEINOO**

**P.D. SABÍAN QUE ESTÁ CIENTIFICAMENTE COMPROBADO QUE SI DEJAN UN REVIEW, HOY SERA UN BUEN DIA PARA USTEDES?**


End file.
